More
by gredelina1
Summary: My entry for the 'Not your mama's PB&J'. Bella, Jasper and Peter pairing. Lemon alert.


This is my first try to write an o/s for a competition, but I couldn't help myself when I saw the title 'Not your mama's PB&J'. I'm a sucker for the Whitlocks!

Thank you to my two wonderful friends Simaril and Snarkymuch who took on the massive job of beta'ing my 'little' baby! Love you ladies!

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"God dammit, Peter! Why the hell are we doing this?"

"I've told ya, Major, it's something different, and I'm bored out of my mind. I need this. _We _need this." Peter refused to tell me anything more, even though I had hounded him about it ever since we got the invitation and he announced that we were going to participate. I knew he'd had one of his 'feelings' and I knew they had never steered us wrong, but this was just ridiculous. I could not picture any scenario where this would be a good thing, and yet here I was; running right beside Peter towards the latest in a row of stupid challenges created to stave off the inevitable boredom that came with eternal life.

About ten years ago there was an influx in newborn activity around Seattle of all places, and the Volturi took it as a sign of vampires being bored and decided to do something about it. Instead of their usual actions of cleaning house, they came up with a more long-term solution and created the vampire version of reality TV - without the TV.

Every two years a new challenge was raised and anyone willing was welcome to participate. This year the challenge was a tournament of group combat and the winners from today would go through to the next round, which was going to be taking place in two months.

I had absolutely no desire to fight a bunch of strangers just to get bragging rights about my fighting prowess; I knew that I could take pretty much anyone in hand-to-hand battle and I didn't need the the public affirmation of my lethality. I already had the scars to prove that I was a dangerous mother-fucker, and my confidence didn't need boosting. The only reason I had let Peter talk me into this ridiculous game was his firm conviction that it would be beneficial to us both to participate.

That, and the fact that there would most definitely be some chicks there watching, getting turned on by the display of masculine power.

I really needed to get laid, it had been far too long, and my cock was desperate for the feel of a pussy all around him again. Rosy Palm and her five sisters wasn't enough in the long run. The last time my poor cock had gotten any action was four months ago when I ran into a hot nomad out for a hunt. My cock started throbbing a little with just the thought of her lips wrapped around him. It wasn't the best blow job I had ever received, and the actual fucking had been rather boring, but it was better than nothing.

Sometimes I wondered how my life would have been if I had taken that crazy girl in the diner, up on her offer, all those years ago. She had been convinced that we belonged together, and if I had gone with her I would at least gotten laid on a regular basis. The thought of fucking that little vampire, however, caused my cock to settle down and go back to sleep. Not only was she bat-shit crazy, but she also looked more like a twelve year old boy than a sexual creature. I remember the shiver that went through me when I felt her lust towards me. I wanted my women to at least look like women, with some nice curves, an ass I could actually grab, and preferably a nice set of breasts to play with.

Peter had come close once to having someone special in his life. Back when we were still with Maria, he had taken a liking to a newborn named Charlotte, but before much had happened between them she had been destroyed in one of the battles against another coven. Peter and I were quite content on our own, but of course the access to pussy on a regular basis was something we both wished for.

A shove against my shoulder snapped me out of my musings. I could feel Peter's growing anticipation, we were almost there. I started to pick up the scents of multiple vampires along with their emotions. It was a damn smorgasbord of excitement, lust, glee, pride and restlessness. The participants were clearly ready for things to begin, their feelings began to intermingle with my own, and I gave Peter a curt nod, indicating that I was on board. He gave me his personal version of an emotional high five, and I couldn't help but chuckle at his elation.

We stepped through the tree line and into the massive clearing where the games were to take place. I did a swift sweep and counted 47 vampires, excluding the five Volturi guards, standing around measuring each other up. I recognized some people I had met during the years, but I quickly realized that the few vampires I would call friends would never participate in a thing like this.

Damn, Peter, and his 'feelings'. What the hell was I doing here again?

A sudden spike in lust shot through me, and as I turned to see where it came from my gaze landed on the nomad from four months ago. She gave me a seductive smile and unconsciously adjusted her cleavage to show off her breasts even more than she already was. If she didn't watch out, those puppies were going to escape from the little scrap of fabric masquerading as a tank top. I flashed her a grin and tried hard to hide my reluctance to get re-acquainted with her and her lackluster bedroom skills.

Peter and I made our way towards the gathering of vampires and suddenly everything went very silent. Massive amounts of shock and fear emanated from almost everyone as they either recognized us or saw our scars. As we slowly approached the center of the clearing their shock started to dissipate, but the fear escalated. Of course there were some cocky fuckers that pushed their chests out, trying to look intimidating and eager to fight us, but the fear still lingered underneath.

Applause was heard from behind us as Aro made his grand entrance. The joy and excitement pouring off him as he glided towards us almost made me want to burst out in song and do a silly happy dance, fortunately I managed to keep my composure.

"Oh, what a delightful treat, to have the Major and his Captain here with us on this glorious day." Aro gave Peter and I an almost blinding smile, and then turned to the rest of his captive audience. He was clearly in his element and loved the theatrics of everything. With much flurry and fanfare, he welcomed everybody, explained the rules and declared the games open.

The rules were fairly simple, for the first round of the competition, we were divided into groups of five. Each group would get 30 minutes, and the last vampire standing would advance to the next round. The only restriction placed on us was that when a limb was removed, it would be tossed over to the sideline where a Volturi guard would make sure it was not destroyed. The prospect of losing limbs was not a welcome one, but at least everyone would be able to fuse themselves together afterwards.

To mark a kill, we were to either rip the head off or simply make a quick bite into the neck of the vampire we were fighting. It was all depending on what the situation allowed, and the removal of heads was strongly encouraged. The subject of gifts being used was apparently a non-issue due to there being a shield present who would protect everyone from exposure to mental gifts.

Anyone trying to use a physical gift would instantly be reprimanded. The 'reprimand' in this case consisted of being ripped apart and burnt. The Volturi expected their rules to be followed, and didn't mess around with lesser punishments like disqualifications, which would otherwise be a fitting consequence of cheating.

The first group took their place in the clearing, waiting for Aro to signal the start. There were six groups all together, with Peter in the third one and me in the fourth. The anticipation was at an all time high among all of us standing on the outskirts of the clearing, watching the five vampires in the middle working themselves up for the upcoming battle. The signal came and the fight was on.

It was a pretty even fight and I was thankful for the time restraint forcing the contestants to make their moves rather quickly instead of doing what was most tactical. The more experience you had as a fighter, the more you appreciated the art of waiting for your opponent to show their weaknesses, which usually led to hours of circling each other before any real contact was made.

The first group was finished, the winner had managed to hold onto his head with a combination of sheer strength and a bit of luck. The Volturi helped the headless losers navigate their way over to the pile of heads and limbs to start the reattachment process. I was watching the guards closely to try to figure out who the shield was, but they all still had their cloaks on with the hoods up. The only one I could make out was Felix and that was only due to his size.

There was something about one of the guards that kept drawing my eyes towards her. There was no question in my mind that it was in fact a woman, as I watched her graceful movements as she gently handed over an arm to the only female competitor in the group. All of a sudden she threw her head back and the most beautiful laughter reached my ears. The hood of her cloak fell off and lush waves of shiny mahogany hair were set free.

I was mesmerized by the sight and when the wind shifted and blew her scent my way I had to grab onto Peter in order to stay upright. I had never been affected like that from only a scent. My cock was instantly rock hard and I desperately needed her to turn around and show me her face.

"Who _is _that?" Peter whispered in wonder. I could feel his curiosity and lust. Apparently I wasn't the only one reacting to the tantalizing scent and I knew I had to get myself under control, or I was going to explode in my pants.

"I'm warning you, Peter," I hissed. "If you don't tone it down, I'm going to cum in my pants and I'm not going to be the only one." There was no way I was going to humiliate myself like that without pulling Peter along with me.

"Shit! Sorry, Major, but damn..."

"I know," I gritted out, trying to send him some much needed calm.

We finally managed to get ourselves together and turned our attentions back towards the clearing where the second group was already going at it. This group was poorly mixed and three heads were quickly soaring through the air, leaving the remaining two fighting each other until one was tricked by a feint to the left and got his head ripped off.

Group three was up, and Peter walked with confidence into the clearing. He had pulled his t-shirt off, letting everyone get a good look at his scars. The level of fear dramatically increased. He gave me a grin and I could feel his enthusiasm. The signal to start came and two scrawny looking vampires instantly launched themselves towards Peter. He easily side-stepped them and ripped an arm off one of them in the process. The one with both arms still attached made an obvious move for his right leg. He simply laughed, did a flying leap and kicked the idiot into the one-armed one, effectively throwing them both off balance long enough for him to make his own move. In less than two seconds Peter had ripped both their heads off and thrown them towards the Volturi girl with a cheeky grin.

Unfortunately she had pulled her hood up again so I couldn't see her reaction, but I felt her amusement at Peter's antics. There was also a lovely feeling of desire building in her, that made me almost feel lightheaded. I wanted to know more about this mysterious girl that had drawn the attention of both Peter and myself.

Peter was suddenly overcome with a sense of awe, and I realized that he could make out her face from where he stood. I was instantly envious of him. From his emotions I could conclude that her beauty was extraordinary, and I was desperate to see it for myself.

Peter stood frozen staring at her until the other remaining vampire of the group caught him off guard and managed to sink his teeth into Peter's bicep. He let out a fierce growl, grabbed the vampire's head, and in one swift motion pried his jaw open, did a flip and decapitated the fucker, all the time still looking at the mystery girl. Her emotions intensified, with lust being at the forefront, and my cock started to get hard again.

Peter was declared the winner, and he strutted proudly over to me. We stood quietly watching the Volturi once again taking care of the losers and my turn was almost up.

"Go out there and show the fuckers how's it done, Major."

"Like you did, you mean?" I smirked, looking at the fresh bite mark on his arm.

He huffed, "Fuck you! I dare you to not lose your shit when you get a look at that angel's face."

His words were met with a sense of surprise and joy from said 'angel' who could clearly hear Peter's not too stellar attempt at whispering.

I shook my head in an effort to clear the thoughts of my mystery girl. The four vampires I was going up against may not match my fighting skills, but I was experienced enough to know that it only took a moment of distraction to lose a limb or worse. I needed to keep a level head in order to come out of this unscathed, and then I could make my move, and hopefully get to know my girl.

_Fuck, stop thinking about her!_

Referring to her as _my _girl was definitely not helping things, as all sorts of x-rated thoughts about what I would do to _my _girl began running through my mind. She was not my girl, and if I didn't start focusing fucking soon, I wouldn't have a chance to make her mine; I was going to be too busy licking my wounds, literally, to have time to lick her sweet... _Dammit!_

Noticing my struggles, Peter chuckled and helped me out by focusing his emotions on our usual 'battle-cocktail', consisting of calm, confidence and strength. Feeling the familiar emotions settle over me, I squared my shoulders and walked slowly towards the middle of the clearing. I could feel the trepidation of the other four and smirked at them, letting them know that they didn't stand a chance. They exchanged glances and I felt a new resolve and determination fill them.

I hadn't expected all of them to feel almost exactly the same thing, and I realized there could only be one reason for that; they had strategized amongst themselves and clearly come to the conclusion that they needed to work together to take me out first, if they were to have any chance at all at winning. It was a good strategy, and I had to give them props for it. Too bad,that it wasn't going to work.

I just needed to change my approach a little to regain the upper hand. Up until that point I had kept my shirt on, but since I couldn't use my gift, I knew I had to take it off to elicit some more fear and rattle their new-found confidence level. I very slowly started to lift the hem of my t-shirt and tried very hard not to let the raising feelings of lust coming from mystery girl get to me. I forced myself to focus instead on the emotions of insecurity, doubt and fear my four opponents were feeling as I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it towards Peter.

Very nonchalantly I took a stance with my feet at shoulder width apart, clasping my hands behind my back as if I had no worries in the world, and waited for Aro to signal the fight to begin.

The signal finally came and the four vampires all charged at me at once, probably hoping to take me by surprise. I stood completely still until the first one was close enough to make my move. I dropped down and swept his legs out from under him, making him crash into number two and three. Number four jumped up in the air to leap over them and I jumped up as well, meeting him head on. I twisted my body in the air and flew by him, taking his head with me in the process.

Hearing the crowd erupt in gasps and cheers, I threw the head towards the sidelines and as soon as my feet touched the ground I did a back-flip and landed behind number three who had managed to untangle himself from number one and two. Before he had time to spin around and face me, I had his head between my hands and twisted it off. Throwing the second head away, I kicked his body out of the way and turned to the remaining two.

Cocking an eyebrow, I did a beckoning motion with my fingers and revelled in the fear and panic they exuded. This was what I was good at, and it had been a very long time since I had done any kind of fighting, apart from wrestling with Peter now and again to release some pent up frustrations. It felt good to let go, without the fear of unleashing the beast inside.

I had a new understanding and respect, for the Volturi. This game they had orchestrated allowed us to do what came naturally without it being about life or death, and without causing destruction to innocent bystanders.

My confident action stirred up a new round of delicious lust from mystery girl. I lifted my head to finally get a look at her, and was met with the sight of a pair of plump lips that were practically begging to be kissed. Her pink tongue darted out, moisturizing the lips quickly and then she drew her bottom lip in between her teeth, and I almost groaned out loud. I couldn't see much of her face and her eyes were completely obscured from my view. I silently cursed the fact that she still had her hood up. I was desperate to see more of her and I was determined to do anything I had to to get her to reveal herself.

Turning my focus back to number one and two, I made quick work of decapitating them, without too much effort, and was declared the winner by an elated Aro. I ignored his acclamations and kept my eyes locked on mystery girl's form as she once again matched heads with bodies, feeling amused by her job. Suddenly her emotions shifted, and jealousy, together with disgust became the prominent ones.

I felt a hand running up my arm and realized that the nomad from a few months ago had decided to get re-acquainted with me.

"Hello, lover," she purred. "Missed me?"

_Was she serious?_

"I've thought a lot about our time together, and I can't wait to feel you again." The lust was pouring out of her, but she didn't affect me the way she clearly wanted to, I only felt irritated at the interruption, and I wanted nothing more than to get rid of her so I could go back to my - now annoyed - mystery girl.

I shook the nomad's hand off me and as politely as I could, turned down her offer. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me..." I started to walk away, ignoring the hurt feelings coming from her, I was too pissed off at her for ruining my moment with mystery girl to care if her pride got hurt. Mystery girl was not even acknowledging my presence anymore and was only emitting feelings of annoyance.

I sighed and went to stand next to Peter who gave me a sympathetic nod, handed me my shirt back, and thankfully kept his mouth shut. We stood quietly watching the next group battle it out until only one was left standing. I hardly paid any attention to what was going on in the clearing, my mind was racing to come up with a way to get back in mystery girl's good graces.

The last group was called forward, and to my utter astonishment mystery girl seemed to be one of the contestants. Aro went through the introductions of the group as he had with every round, but when he got to the fifth fighter his voice took on a whole new sense of pride, and his feelings turned from happiness to love and concern.

"It is my great pleasure of introducing our last competitor of the group, someone who is very dear to me. I give you Ms. Isabella Swan, our newest Volturi member." A round of applause could be heard and I could feel mystery girl's - Isabella's - reluctance to be in the spotlight.

"Let it be known that as much as it pains me to say, no one is allowed to give Isabella any leniency due to the fact that she's Volturi." It was clear that Aro was not happy about Isabella fighting, but I could feel her resolve and her gratitude with his last statement. She obviously didn't want any special treatment, but wanted to fight on the same terms as everyone else.

Aro went on to talk about this being the last group of the day, and how the tournament was going to proceed after this round. I couldn't focus on a word he said though, because mystery girl had finally taken her cloak off.

She was a vision of beauty with a body that rendered me speechless. She was casually dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top, but the way her clothes clung to her curves was absolutely sinful. I vaguely heard Peter stutter out a 'fuck me', and then she turned around and made eye contact with me. I felt as someone had punched me in the chest and pulled my heart out. My heart no longer belonged to me, it was all hers. Everything I was, everything I had, was hers. _Isabella_.

With one look, she owned me.

Her eyes moved over to Peter, and I could feel the same thing happen to him. An intense sense of longing, wonder and awe filled him, and I realized that Isabella owned him too. Strangely enough it didn't make me angry or jealous. It simply felt right, like she belonged to both of us. All too soon, however, it was time for the battle to begin and Isabella broke eye contact with us.

When she turned her back to us and began walking towards the middle of the clearing both Peter and I were overcome by a powerful sense of loss and fear. The thought of her being in danger consumed us and we started to make our way over to her, intent on pulling her away from any kind of fighting. We were stopped by a huge Volturi guard member, who stepped in our way.

"You need to stay here," he said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

The only response from us was two low growls, we had no intentions on staying put just because he told us to.

"Listen, I saw what happened between you, I understand how you're feeling," the guard continued as if we hadn't interrupted him at all. "I know the thought of standing by and watching Bella fight is killing you, but trust me on this; if you want to have a chance of exploring what you've got going on with her, you need to know that Bella doesn't like being told what to do. She fought Aro tooth and nail to get him to back off and let her participate in this game, and she's not going to take the two of you trying to stop her lightly."

The guard's words registered with us, but it still wasn't quite enough to stop us. Then Isabella turned to the guard. "Thank you, Felix."

Her voice was like a soothing balm to my nerves and I could feel Peter relaxing as well. Isabella obviously wanted us to do as _Felix _had said, and we reluctantly stepped back to the sidelines and watched the battle begin.

It was taking everything I had to resist my instincts and not kill the mother-fucker who dared to attack Isabella first.

Felix was still standing with us, one massive hand on my shoulder and the other one on Peter's. "Relax, she can take care of herself. I trained her myself, even if she didn't really need any training, she's a natural."

He was right. It was a joy to watch her. She was fast, agile and absolutely lethal. We watched in awe as she ran, jumped, twisted and turned, ripping body parts and heads off as if she was born to do it. After seventeen minutes the fight was over, and Isabella was the winner with not even a scratch on her. Instead of helping the rest of the guard with the post-battle clean-up, she sauntered over towards Peter and I, with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Hello, boys. Enjoy the show?" she asked with a smile, casting a look at mine and then Peter's crotches. I realized that my cock was rock hard and trying to fight his way out of my jeans.

Peter managed to find his voice before I did and leaned down to Isabella's ear to whisper, "We certainly did, angel. In fact, we would love to see more of your body in action." His voice was husky from lust and Isabella's eyes began to take on a darker shade of burgundy.

"Is that right?" she asked, looking at me. "I don't even know your names. Aro only presented you as Major and Captain Whitlock."

"Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service, ma'am," I drawled out and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. When my lips came in contact with her smooth skin a moan escaped her lips and I could feel her lust increasing. I held on to her hand and Peter mimicked my action on her other hand.

"My name is Peter, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

"Bella," she whispered. "Just call me Bella."

"Well, _Bella_, please tell me that you don't have any duties as a guard to tend to at the moment, so we can get to know each other a little better?" It was clear by my tone of voice exactly how I intended for us to get to know each other, and judging by her reaction she didn't mind that idea one bit.

"I don't know, I have to check with Aro, but I'm sure they can manage without me. The game is over for now anyway, so my shield isn't needed anymore." She searched for Aro's whereabouts and Peter and I were left with the revelation that she was the one who had shielded everyone from all kinds of mental gifts. Not only was she beautiful and a fierce fighter, but she was powerful as well. I _really_ needed to get her somewhere private soon.

Thankfully Aro's voice could soon be heard and I could have kissed the man when he said that Isabella was due a vacation, and to take her time and enjoy herself. If it were possible for vampires to blush, I'm certain that her cheeks would have been beet-red with embarrassment over the fact that it was so obvious what the three of us were about to do. Peter and I chuckled a little at her mortified expression, and then simultaneously tugged on her arms and the three of us took off running.

We ran for a while until we came to a place deep in the woods. As if on cue, all three of us stopped. The wait was finally over.

I felt a spike in Bella's nerves, and I wanted to assure her that we wouldn't do anything she didn't want us to, but before I got the chance to say anything, Peter spun her around and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. She melted into him and the nerves were forgotten.

I stood and watched them for a few minutes, marveling over the fact that as much as I felt she belonged to me, I wasn't at all jealous of Peter kissing her. Quite the opposite actually, their joint levels of lust were getting to me, and I couldn't hold off any longer from touching the gorgeous woman in front of me.

I walked up behind her and began to softly run my fingers through her silky hair. I pulled the hair to the side and nuzzled her neck. Her scent was the most delicious thing I had ever encountered and I had to taste her skin to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

I slowly ran my tongue up her neck and groaned at the sensation. She tasted even better than she smelled and I was in heaven.

Peter deepened the kiss and tilted her head to the side in the process, giving me better access to her neck. I tasted every inch of her exposed neck, alternating between quick flicks of my tongue, slow languid licks, and small nibbles. I drew her earlobe into my mouth and she let out a deep moan that went straight to my cock.

I pulled her head away from Peter and crushed my lips to hers. Her sweet taste was mixed with Peter's, but it didn't deter me from reveling in the amazing experience of kissing her for the first time. Her tongue was working with mine in perfect harmony and Peter let out a groan as she suddenly ripped his t-shirt in half. He shrugged out of the tattered remains, and Bella started to explore his body with her delicate hands.

I reluctantly ended the kiss to allow her to turn her head back towards Peter, and she instantly began placing kisses along his chest and shoulders. Peter tangled his fingers in her hair and gently showed her where her tongue and lips gave him the most pleasure. As she was licking around his nipple, I let my hands travel up underneath her tank top.

"You feel so good, darlin'. I need to feel and see more of you." I lifted the hem of her top and she quickly raised her arms, enabling me to pull it off entirely. Her skin was perfectly smooth and soft, and I needed more. I unclasped her bra, Peter pulled the straps down her arms and she let it fall to the ground. The lust and hunger swirled around us, and I was desperate for more. _More_.

I threw my shirt off and pressed myself against Bella's back, wanting skin-on-skin contact. I snaked my hands in between Bella and Peter, cupping her breasts. They fit perfectly in my hands and I could feel her nipples pebbling under my touch. I massaged and caressed her breasts, and when I suddenly pinched her nipples she threw her head back against my shoulder and moaned. I loved her sounds and wanted to hear more. _More_.

Peter dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning her jeans. She reached her arms up over her head and let her fingers play with my hair. I sucked on her slender neck, knowing I would probably end up marking it before too long. Continuing my ministrations on her breasts and neck, I held her tighter to me, slowly tilting back, pulling her with me. Her hands tightened in my hair as she felt her feet lose contact with the ground. Peter caught on quickly to my intent and pulled her pants down, revealing her long shapely legs. Everything about her was simply beautiful, and I needed to see more. _More_.

I put her back down and spun her around so she was facing me. "You're beautiful, darlin'."

I claimed her lips again and our kisses became frantic as the need for each other escalated. I realized that Peter was no longer touching Bella, and I opened my eyes, searching for him. A rustle to my right alerted me to his presence, and Bella turned her head towards the sound to see what he was doing.

Peter had removed the rest of his clothes and was leaning against a tree, casually stroking his cock. Bella's eyes widened and the red completely disappeared, leaving only the most exquisite shade of onyx. She stared at the movements his hand was making, and actually licked her lips. Peter growled at the sight, and I could feel Bella's lust increase even further.

_Guess she likes growling_.

"Go get him, darlin'," I said with a smirk, and watched her hips sway as she stalked Peter like he was her prey. When she reached him, she ran her hands down his abdomen until her hand joined his around his cock.

"Holy shit!" Peter hissed as her hand made contact with his sensitive head. All of a sudden she pulled their hands away, dropped down on in a crouch and completely devoured him.

"Fuuuuck," he moaned.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch her. I kneeled behind her and without preamble tore her little panties off, causing her to moan around Peter's cock.

"Fuck, Bella, that feel's sooo good. You like it when Jasper is rough with you, don't you, angel?"

Another muffled moan was heard in response to Peter's question, and I took that as my go-ahead and quickly plunged a finger into her wet pussy.

Sweet Lord, she felt good around my finger. Deciding to leave the rough loving until later, I took my time, slowly exploring the different surfaces of my new heaven; everything from the smooth slickness of her lips, to the textured walls of her pussy, and the slightly spongy area which caused her to almost lose her balance.

I supported her with my free arm and continued my slow ministrations as I felt Peter getting closer and closer to his release. She was swallowing around him with her nose to his stomach and when she reached up and started to play with his balls, he lost it. He came with a roar and Bella moaned as she swallowed everything he gave her. She slowed down her actions, letting him come down gently, but she never gave up contact with his cock, and I could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter.

_The little vixen was getting off of giving Peter a blow job!_ How did we get this lucky?

"Peter, sit down and lean your back against the tree," I commanded. "Bella, sit in between his legs with your back against his chest." I had an overwhelming desire to taste her, and the fact that my commanding voice almost made her drip, was extremely exciting. I was a domineering bastard, and the idea of my beautiful girl being aroused by my commands was almost too good to be true.

Peter and Bella both did as they were told and I adjusted Bella's legs so they were draped over Peter's thighs, effectively lifting her cute little ass off the ground, giving me the perfect vantage point to do the things I had in mind.

I placed my face only an inch away from her pussy and inhaled deeply, drawing her delicious scent into me. She squirmed under me and I felt her hands making their way into my hair, trying to push my face down to touch her. I growled lowly in warning, I intended on taking my time and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Please, Jasper," she whimpered. Instead of giving her what she wanted, I turned my head and started licking the inside of her thighs.

"Patience, angel, he's teasing you, but he'll get there eventually," Peter soothed her while playing with her breasts.

I ran my tongue along her thigh, up to her hipbone and down to the side of her sweet, glistening pussy. I placed my tongue at the very base of her and slowly worked my way up with a long, lingering lick. The taste of her was intoxicating and as I reached her clit I gently placed my lips around it and moaned, sending vibrations through to her most sensitive part without actually touching it. I flattened my tongue and simply rested it above her clit for a few seconds. She tried to move her hips so my tongue would come in contact with her clit but Peter held her still. I lifted my head up and smiled at her frustrated groan.

I went back down and repeated my actions with slow, long licks from bottom to top, completely avoiding her entrance and her clit. I tasted the inside of her lips, the outside, the part between her front and back entrance, the sides of her clitoral hood, slowly driving her crazy. Pointing my tongue a little I teased her opening, once in the while moving towards her clit, but always stopping before I got there.

"Do you like that, baby? Do you like Jasper's tongue on you? Want him to stop teasing you?"

"Yes!" she cried out.

"Yes, what, baby? What do you want?" Peter coaxed her.

"I want more! Pleeeeaaaase."

Her begging for more made my cock ache. It had been hard for a long time now, and the jeans I was still wearing were starting to get more and more uncomfortable. I popped the button open and pulled down the zipper, to allow my cock a bit more breathing space.

"Yes," Bella hissed out when she saw what I was doing.

"Not yet, darlin', I'm nowhere near finished with you."

"Oh, God," she moaned as I resumed my leisurely tasting of her.

Spending some more time teasing her I felt the changes in her body I had been waiting for. Instead of tensing up with anticipation every time my tongue got close to her clit, she was now relaxed, resigned to the fact that I was going to bypass it again. Looking up, I saw Bella's eyes were closed and that she was thoroughly herself, despite her frustration.

I quickly exchanged a look with Peter, glad to see his nod in acquiescence, knowing we were on the same page. Simultaneously we kicked things up a notch, Peter pinching her nipples, and me finally flicking my tongue over her clit.

"Oh, fuck!" she screamed at the sudden change in sensations. The lust coming from her was staggering.

Peter continued to pinch and pull at her nipples and I went for her clit in earnest this time. I used my fingers to open her up more, exposing her little button, and I alternated between long strokes and rapid flicks, occasionally sucking the clit into my mouth and flicking my tongue over it at the same time.

She was moaning and whimpering and pulling on my hair. I was mesmerized by her response, and it felt amazing knowing that I made her feel so good. I had always prided myself of the fact that I was a considerate lover, I always made sure that the women I was with enjoyed themselves, but this experience with Bella was something entirely different. It wasn't about wanting her to feel good, it was a deep seeded _need_ within me to make sure that she felt pleasure like never before.

"I'm…ooooh."

"That's it, baby. Let yourself feel what Jasper's doing to you, the way his tongue is working you. Your pussy is so beautiful, I can't wait to feel it wrapped around my cock."

"Oh, God," she breathed. I could feel her getting close, but I wanted to prolong her pleasure just a little while longer, so I started to lick the sides of her clit, holding her on the edge without letting her fall over.

"Please," she begged.

"What do you want, Bella? You want to cum? You want to cum all over Jasper's tongue, don't ya', baby?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Hmmm, what do you think Major, should she be allowed to cum yet?"

"Please, let me cum! Please." She started to sound desperate and Peter hummed in approval. I was still teasing her, wanting Peter to decide if and when she was going to cum.

"She wants to cum really bad, Major. Look at her squirming in my lap, she's so beautiful, don't you think?"

I lightly placed my lips around her clit and hummed in agreement, causing her hips to buck violently.

"Now, now, baby. If you can't stay still, I'll just have to make you," Peter said in a stern voice. He swiftly shifted their legs so she was on her knees, legs spread wide, with his legs holding her apart. He wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. He had managed to completely immobilize her and even though her frustration level spiked, her arousal intensified to the point of almost being painful.

My lips had been firmly clamped around her clit, never losing contact, and I started to use my tongue again.

"Please! Please! Please!" she screamed and my cock throbbed at the sound.

"Okay, baby, cum." The words were hardly out of Peter's mouth before I added more pressure to her clit and she exploded. Her screams and moans were music to my ears and I wanted more. I wanted her to have more. _More_.

Just as she was starting to come down from her high, I plunged two fingers into her core. Her walls instantly clamped down on them as a new orgasm ripped its way through her body.

"That's it, baby, keep it coming. You're so fucking beautiful when you cum." Peter's voice was a mixture between lust and awe as he held her tight and witnessed her pleasure. I kept flicking my tongue on her clit, while I thrusted my fingers in and out of her at an inhumane speed.

"Oh, God, oh, god, oh, god, oh…" she panted, and I felt high on her emotions, her body, her taste, her scent. I could keep doing this for an eternity, I had never felt anything like it and I knew there was no going back now. Bella would always be the most important person in my life, and from Peter's emotions, I could tell the he felt the same way. She was never going to want for anything, if we could help it, and right now, she needed to cum again.

"T-t-t-too…too s-s-sensitive…" she stuttered out, but I didn't relent. I curled my fingers, rubbing the spongy area I had explored earlier, and sucked gently on her clit, forcing another orgasm out of her.

"Good girl," Peter cooed in her ear. "Just give in to the pleasure, baby, I think you've got a couple of more orgasms in you, don't you?"

Bella's only response was a long moan that turned into a scream when the next orgasm hit. I kept licking her and massaging her g-spot, and Peter spoke softly in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, and how we were going to fuck her to the point of her not remembering her own name. She definitely liked the dirty talking and she rode out orgasm after orgasm. One had hardly finished before the next began and I lost count on how many times she came.

I slowed down my ministrations and eased her down gently. Peter released his firm grip on her and she collapsed into him, unable to hold herself up. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked her delicious juices off them. I sat back on my heels and watched her trying to catch her breath. I couldn't help but feel proud over the fact that I had made a vampire forget how to breathe, when we really had no need for air.

"Oh, God… that was… I don't even have words for it," she panted out.

"That, darlin', was only the beginning," I drawled out in my heavy southern accent.

"Good Lord, what have I done to deserve you two?" she asked, in amazement.

Peter and I both chuckled at that. If anything, we should ask ourselves that question. We had done some horrific things and yet we were blessed with this precious woman.

"Are you ready for more, darlin'?"

"More?" she asked with a smile. "I like the sound of that. Does 'more' include letting you get some release too, Jasper? It looks like you need it." She looked intently at my still rock hard cock.

"You want my cock, baby? I think that could be arranged." _It most definitely could be arranged_. "Where do you want it, darlin'?"

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it, and I could feel the mischief coming from her. She was absolutely adorable and I couldn't wait a second longer. I stood up, grabbed her arms and yanked her up roughly, crushing her sexy body against me. I placed a hand on the small of her back, pressing her against my erection. I wrapped her hair around my other hand and pulled, exposing her neck to me.

"You want to play, baby?" I growled against her neck.

She gasped and moaned out, "No."

Running the tip of my tongue along her jawline, I could feel her lust rising again. She placed her hands against my chest and motioned for me to take a step back. I cocked an eyebrow at her, but complied. She dropped to her knees in front of me and ripped my jeans clean off me. My cock was twitching at the sight of those luscious lips in such close proximity and I was aching with need.

I quickly pulled my boots off and was now standing naked in front of her. Her eyes raked over my entire body a couple of times before they came to a stop at my cock. Just as she had done when she saw Peter's cock, she licked her lips and dove in. I hardly had time to revel in the feel of her hot mouth around me, however, before she pulled back and gave me a wicked grin. _Uh, oh_.

She cocked her head to the side, seemingly pondering what her next action should be. She was paying me back for teasing her. Peter chuckled, and I could feel his appreciation of her. She was simply perfect for us.

Excruciatingly slow, she touched the tip of her tongue to the head of my cock, leaving it there to rest as I had done to her earlier. I groaned and resigned myself to the fact that my release was not happening any time soon. She, oh so slowly, swirled her tongue around and then stopped all together.

"You're killing me here, darlin'"

"You deserve it, Major," she responded with glee. To hear her call me 'Major' was beyond hot and my cock twitched again. She smiled at it and again licked her lips. She was driving me crazy and she knew it. Without warning she suddenly sucked me in and I felt my cock hit the back of her throat.

"Holy fuck!" The element of surprise coupled with the amazing sensation of her mouth around me almost caused me to cum right away. Encouraged by my reaction she bobbed her head up and down, sucking on the way up and swirling her tongue around my head each time. I had both of my hands in her hair and fought really hard to keep them still. She must have sensed my struggle because she placed a hand over one of mine and indicated for me to set the pace. I gently pushed and pulled her head up and down my erection, and she moaned around me.

The vibrations of her moan caused my hips to buck, and I instantly froze. It was one thing to show her what pace I liked, it was another thing altogether to fuck her mouth. She didn't seem to agree with me, though, and again pushed on my hand, this time placing her other hand on my ass, pressing my hips forward. I thrusted tentatively, careful to not use too much force. She pulled her mouth off and looked up at me with a scowl.

"Stop thinking, Major, and just fuck my mouth."

_Sweet mother of all that's holy!_

She wrapped her lips around just the tip of my erection, looked up at me through her eyelashes and waited for me to move. _Fuuuck_! This woman was going to be the death of me. I gave in and started to fuck her mouth.

I saw Peter making his way over to us, and had an idea of what he had in mind, so I started at a slow pace. He bend down and nudged Bella's knees apart. She moaned around me and I started to feel the familiar tightening in my balls. I silently pleaded with Peter to hurry up and thankfully he knelt down, grabbed his cock and gently slapped it against Bella's pussy. He lined himself up with her entrance and as the same time as I thrusted forward, he pushed himself into her core.

"Ugh…" Bella's eyes rolled back in her head at the feel of finally being fucked.

Peter reached around her and cupped her breast with one hand, while trailing the other one down to her clit where he started to rub her in small circles. My thrusts had increased in both speed and force and when Bella started to gently pull on my balls, I couldn't hold back any longer. My balls tightened, sending tremors throughout my whole body. I exploded with a roar, having the most powerful orgasm of my entire existence.

When I had ridden out my orgasm, Bella pulled her mouth away with a pop and proceeded to lick me entirely clean.

"Does he taste good, baby?" Peter had apparently found his voice again, and Bella's arousal spiked again. She really loved the dirty talk.

"So good," she panted out and locked eyes with me. My semi hard cock began to stiffen again, from the look in her eyes. _I wonder_…?

"How does her pussy feel around your cock, Peter?"

"Fucking amazing, Major."

"Yeah? Does it feel good to you too, darlin'? Do you like his cock pounding into you?"

"Fuck, yes!"

"Think you can handle more, baby?" I smirked at her. "Think you can handle my cock as well?"

_Please, say yes_.

"Urgh…"

_Well, what does that mean_?

"Is that a yes or a no, darlin'?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, fuck! If we're going to do this, you need to slow down, baby, or I'll come." Peter was desperately trying to hold Bella still as she bounced up and down on his cock.

"Okay, Peter, lay back with your legs slightly apart," I commanded, taking control of the situation before he blew his load. "Bella, straddle Peter with your legs over his hips, lean forward and let me take care of you."

Bella started to ride Peter slowly, making small circles with her hips and I leaned down to prepare her for me. I licked around her puckered hole and then slowly pushed the tip of a finger inside. I waited for her to relax and then pushed it all the way in.

"Oh, my God, Jasper!" she cried out.

"Feel good, Bella, or do you want me to stop?" I was pretty sure she enjoyed it, but I wanted to be absolutely certain.

"No, don't stop! Please, don't stop."

_Okay, then_. I worked my finger in and out of her, occasionally adding some lubrication in the form of Bella's juices. Peter and I worked together as if we'd done this a thousand times. He pulled out of her, I pushed a couple of fingers into her pussy, coating them with her essence before pulling them out to go back to her back entrance, at which point Peter pushed himself back in.

After a while, I had stretched her out and scissored her with my two fingers and she was begging me for more. _Always more_.

"Hold still, darlin'." I held onto her hip with one hand and used the other to steer my eager cock into her tight entrance. I very slowly pushed the head of my cock in and held still, letting her get used to the feeling. I frankly needed the pause, as well. She felt incredibly good, and I didn't want it to be over before it even had begun.

"More, Jasper, I want more. I need more," Bella pleaded with me. _More_.

I grabbed her hips with both hands and painstakingly slowly pushed my cock in up to the hilt. Peter placed loving kisses along her neck, helping her relax.

"Oh, God… so full… oh… fuck…" She was moaning and panting and I figured it was okay to start moving. I pulled back slightly and then pushed back in. Holy fuck, that felt good!

Peter bucked his hips and thrusted into her when I pulled back and vice-versa. I could feel him through the thin dividing wall and it was a surreal sensation.

"I won't last much longer," Peter growled out.

I leaned back, pulling Bella with me so she was more or less sitting on our cocks. This position gave Peter room enough to snake a hand in between them and massage her clit.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I could feel her coming closer to her release with every 'yes' she screamed out. She lifted herself up and plunged back down, filling herself completely with our cocks.

"Fuck, that feels good," I panted. She continued to pull up and almost violently plunge back down, Peter was furiously rubbing her clit and I just held on for dear life.

"Fuck, I'm coming!" I could feel Peter's cock twitching inside Bella as his orgasm hit.

Bella fell over the edge a second later and her walls clenched around us, causing Peter to hiss with a combination of pleasure and pain. I couldn't hold on any longer and pressed Bella to my chest as my orgasm ripped through my body. I thought my previous orgasm was amazing; it had nothing on this one. Wave after wave of sheer bliss rippled through me and if it had been possible, I would most likely have passed out.

We rode out our orgasms together and then simply collapsed on top of each other.

"Good thing we don't need to breathe or I would have been screwed by now," Peter said in a muffled voice with his head buried beneath Bella's hair. We all burst out in laughter and Bella and I rolled off of him.

"I think I was the one being screwed," Bella giggled out.

I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Are you complaining, darlin'?"

"Absolutely not! My only question is, when can we do it again?"

Oh, she's definitely going to be the death of me. We just finished the most intense, all-consuming session and she's already asking for more?

_More_. Always _more_.


End file.
